¿por que?
by Zafiro Gehabich
Summary: esta historia esta basada en hechos reales espero que les guste


aqui estaba yo sentada en mi pupitre observando al chico mas guapo del mundo para mi

se han de preguntar quien soy ¿no?

bien dejenme me presento

soy Alice Gehabich una chica normal de tan solo 15 años de edad tengo el cabello anaranjado por eso varias personas me hacen preguntas como ¿te lo teñiste? o ¿es natural? tengo ojos achocolatados por el momento visto el uniforme de mi instituto el cual es una falda un poco mas arriba de las rodillas,una blusa blanca con el logo de la escuela en la izquierda,unas calcetas blancas un poco mas abajo de las rodillas,unas zapatillas como las de las bailarinas negras solo que con un poco de tacon y unos pequeños detalles debo admitirlo a mi nunca me ha gustado lo sensillo,un collar negro apegado al cuello con un pequeño dije que me regalo mi mejor amiga claro ese fue un retoque

hay estaba yo observando a aquel chico que logro cautivar a mi corazon su nombre era Klaus Von Herzen

Klaus es un chico bastante popular apesar de solo llevar en esta escuela menos de un año el es un chico bastante divertido, gracioso y buena onda tiene unos preciosos ojos de color verde grisaceo,un cabello no muy largo pero tampoco muy corto su color es igual al de la plata el iba vestido al igual que yo con el uniforme solo que el de el era una playera blanca pantalon verde hoja y zapatos negros lo que empeoraba las cosas era que el dejaba unos botones sueltos lo cual mostraba un poco de su torso y por lo visto hace ejercicio

me sonroje al pensar en eso como es posible yo simplemente tengo 15 años y estoy pensando en eso lo mejor sera que borre ese pensamiento pervertido de mi mente

hola alice-escucho la voz de la mejor de mis mejores amigas Runo Misaki

ella es una chica bastante linda tiene el cabello azul cielo y unos ojos verdes bastante lindos ella es bastante dulce con la gente pero claro como bastante gente cuando la molestan saca lo peor de si

hola runo-le contesto sin voltear a verla

¿otra vez lo estas viendo?-me pregunto

lo siento pero no puedo evitarlo-le dije

alice sabes que yo pienso que es bastante malo que te enamores de el-me dijo

¿pero por que runo?-le pregunte

por que lo he intentado conocer mejor y es un bastardo-runo

pero yo no pedi enamorarme ¿o si?-le dije ya un poco irritada

no es para que te pongas asi-me dijo julie makimoto ella es otra de mis mejores amigas

es una chica bastante amigable tiene un gran sentido del humor es la que siempre que estamos deprimidas nos ayuda a superarlo y es una gran fan de la moda de hecho si hay algun evento importante a la que primero acudo es a ella,ella tiene el cabello casi igual al de klaus solo que el de ella esta mucho mas cuidado tiene piel un poco bronceada y tiene unos preciosos ojos plateados ella es de las mas bonitas del aula

es que chicas es enserio por que siempre odian que yo me enamore-les dije

no es que lo odiemos solo te intentamos ayudar-me dijo mira acabando de llegar junto con fabia

mira clay es otra de mis mejores amigas ella es ruda pero de buenos sentimientos tiene el cabello al igual que el mio solo que un poco mas corto y tiene ojos azul cielo

¿como? siempre me dicen "no es el correcto" o"vas a terminar lastimada"-les dije

solo te hemos dicho eso mientras estas enamorada de el-me dijo fabia

fabia es la mas amable que conozca ella ayuda a los demas,ella tiene un cabello azul marino y ojos verdes esmeralda de hecho mis amigas son las mas hermosas chicas que he conocido

tienes razon pero chicas y ¿si es el correcto?-les dije

nosotras no lo creemos-me dijeron al unisono

estaba a punto de hablar cuando escucho un sonido de una puerta abriendose por lo cual voltee y justamente mis sospechas estaban correctas hay estaba el profesor con la misma cara de amargado que siempre me da escalofrios

¡TOMEN ASIENTO RAPIDO!-nos grito y creo que se escucho en el edificio que esta enfrente del mio

en fin asi pasaron las horas hasta que llego la hora del receso

_por fin paz_-pense

oigan chicas vamos a la cafeteria ya que tengo bastante hambre-nos dijo runo

ustedes adelantense-les dije

¿estas segura?-me dijo julie

si estoy segura que olvide algo en el salon-les dije

esta bien te esperamos haya-me dijo fabia

(risa) esta bien-dije marchandome de regredo a mi aula

cuando llegue a la puerta no lo podia creer hay estaba el

entro o no-pense sin mas que pensar decidi por la primera opcion

hola-me dijo

hola-_oh dios si pude hablar_- que haces aqui?

es que se me olvido algo-me dijo- y tu?

lo mismo-dije guardando un labial en mi bolsa

intente salir lo mas tranquila que pude despues de estar fuera de su vista corri lo mas rapido que mis piernas me permitian

chicas adivinen-dije llegando a la mesa donde siempre nos sentamos

¿que?-me preguntaron al unisono

me encontre con klaus en el salon-les dije bastante feliz

alice no es el correcto-me dijo fabia

como digas-le dije un poco enojada

_a quien engaño yo no puedo enojarme con ellas son como mis hermanas ellas me han ayudado a lo largo de mi vida_

de nuevo sono la campana y tuvimos que regresar lo que me hacia feliz era que por fin habia terminado la escuela

llegue bastante agotada a mi casa lo primero que hice fue ponerme mi ropa normal la cual es un pantalon entubado azul fuerte,unos converse negros y una blusa sin espalda negra cuando escucho que llaman a mi puerta

adelante-le digo a quien sea que estaba tocando

como estuvo tu dia en la escuela-me pregunta mi hermano gemelo

alan gehabich el es uno de los mas populares de su grupo es bastante divetido y segun bastantes chicas atractivo el es igual que yo tiene cabello pelinaranjo y ojos color chocolate

bastante bien-le respondi-sientate tengo que contarte algo

¿no me digas es sobre klaus?-me dijo asombrandome

¿como supiste?-le dije

me lo dijeron tus amigas en la salida-me respondio

¿y?-le dije

sabes que yo las apoyo a ellas-me dijo lo cual me decepciono

por que nadie me apoya-dije

por que sabemos lo que es-me dijo

no no es cierto el es diferente-le dije

sabes me voy-dijo marchandose pero antes de llegar a mi puerta me dijo-pero sabes que si sales lastimada no se va a saber nada de el

gracias-dije sentandome en mi cama

¿sera que tienen razon?-pienso

de repente siento como algo cae a mi cama asustandome

¡LUNA!-le grito

se preguntaran quien es luna es mas ni menos que mi cachorra husky es de color blanco con negro ¿o sera negro con blanco? no se esa sera una pregunta que respondere despues por el momento tengo otra pregunta

¿que crees que deba hacer?-le pregunto mirando a mi cachorra de ojos verdes que con lo unico que me responde es colocando su cabeza en mis piernas a tirando su cuerpesito en mi cama-genial ya le hablo a los animales

* * *

><p>al dia siguiente me encontraba leyendo un libro lo unico que hago mientras espero a que suene el timbre de entrada cuando escucho que alguien me llama<p>

¡ALICE!-oigo cuando volteo me encuentro con klaus

_¿me estara hablando a mi_?-me pregunto-_obvio no hay otra alice por aqui_

es ese momento me acerco

hola linda-escucho genial lo que faltaba que otro intente coquetearme siendo una de las cosas que mas odio- ¿estas libre hoy?

_consiguete una vida y deja de coquetear con chicas_-pienso volteando los ojos

largate-escucho que klaus dijo eso

¿que?-dijo el otro sujeto

¡QUE TE LARGES!-grito provocando que el chico que me coqueteaba saliera corriendo por el miedo al igual que queria hacer yo- ¿es cierto?

¿que?-pregunto un poco asustada

no seas tarada que si es cierto que estas enamorada de mi-me dijo sorprendiendome y haciendo que me sonrojara

¿quien te dijo eso?-le digo

no importa ¿es cierto o no?-me dijo con una voz mas diferente

ammm...pues-le dije

(risa)eres una idiota-escuche

¿que?-le dije

¿POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE?-me grito tirandome al piso

_¿donde estan los profesores cuando se les necesita?_-pense

cuando levanto la mirada veo que me quiere golpear asi que lo unico que hago es cerrar los ojos esperando el golpe para mi sorpresa no paso nada levanto la mirada de nuevo y me encuentro con mi hermano adelante de mi y mis amigas rodeandome

¡VUELVE A TOCARLA ESTUPIDO Y TE JURO QUE TE MATO!-escucho que le grita mi hermano

volteo hacia klaus y veo que se sostiene el estomago

¿estas bien?-me dice mi hermano

si muchas gracias-dije apunto del llanto-gracias por ayudarme chicas

sabes que queremos lo mejor para ti pequeña-me dice runo

lo se-les dije empezando a derramar lagrimas-muchas gracias

* * *

><p>ha pasado un ao desde ese incidente he estado mejor gracias a mis grandiosas amigas y a mi hermano<p>

tengo 16 años sigo siendo la chica que era antes solo que un poco mas ruda,soy de las mas populares de mi aula pero no me gusta serlo,estoy en segundo he suscrito a una gran pagina en intenet la cual se llama yhe conocido varias amigas y amigos los cuales quiero bastante,mis amigas y yo hemos conocido a unos grandiosos chicos que son dan kuso

dan es un chico imperactivo y su meta en ser el mejor del mundo tiene cabello castaño oscuro un poco alborotado y tiene unos ojos rojos como la sangre por lo que veo el esta interesado en runo como ella en el y aunque se pelean mucho se nota que se quieren

otro chico es billy gilbert el es un aventurero y bastante gracioso y su hermanantro choji murukura pero le decimos marucho es es un chico un año menor que nosotros ambos son rubios y tienen ojos azules pero por lo que veo julie y billy se llevan MUY bien

otro chico es ace grit un chico callado y un poco amargado pero es un buen chico el tiene el cabello entre azul cielo y verde,tiene unos ojos grises pero no tanto como los de julie y por lo que veo le gusta mira al igual que a ella le gusta ace

otro es ren Krawler un buen actor el tiene el cabello blanco y ojos amarillo y por lo visto a fabia le atrae al igual que ella

y ultimo pero mas importante para mi

shun kazami mi novio el es un chico bastante atractivo,amable,fuerte y como dije antes a mi no me gusta lo sensillo por eso me atrae el tiene un cabello hasta los hombros negro como la noche,unos ojos ambares preciosos en pocas palabras el es...perfecto ,por fin un chico les agrada a mis amigas,a mi hermano y por lo que veo a mi cachorra tambien jeje me tengo que ir ya que tengo que salir con mis amigos

besos los quiere

Alice Gehabich

* * *

><p><strong>bueno este fic esta basada en mi vida ya que eso fue lo que paso por supuesto que el final si lo cambie un poco con los chicos y todo eso espero que les haya gustado<strong>

**me despido**

**besos**

***b*y*e***

**Zafiro Gehabich**

**PD:dejen reviews**


End file.
